So You Want To Be A Rock Star
by Hikaru Hayashi
Summary: [Sequel to When Anzu Snaps] Ryou Bakura decides to form a band and become a rock star! This triggers a set of events that completly screw up the YuGiOh! universe...especially when AnzuBattousai decides to return to make things even worse...NO FLAMES
1. Ryou's Crazy Idea

By Hikaru Hayashi

Story from _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Hello to all readers of my fave. fanfic genre! Fear me, for I have come up with my craziest idea since _When Anzu Snaps! _ In fact, it's somewhat the sequel! Hoo ha ha!

I hope it won't be too overly crazy that I get flamed. (I didn't get flamed for "When Anzu Snaps", I shouldn't get flamed for this one.)

May I remind you that the name "Bakura" will always refer to Yami Bakura and "Ryou" will always refer to good Bakura.

Disclaimer note: I own nothing affiliated with Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warning: This story is going to be far more farfetched and random than _When Anzu Snaps_, so be prepared to expect the unexpected and the straight-out impossible. You have been warned! **

Let the madness begin.

So You Want To Be A Rock Star Chapter 1: Ryou's Crazy Idea 

Yami Bakura sat on the couch one boring Saturday afternoon, flipping the channels on satellite TV. Nothing exciting had happened since the Anzu-Battousai incident, and that was over a week ago. He needed action. Adventure. A good old natural disaster would do the trick…a tsunami or an earthquake or a flash flood…anything.

Nothing but boring, boring, boring. There were no reports of crime on the news either. He enjoyed a good crime report. Not today. Yep, it was one boring day in Domino City.

Bakura angrily threw the remote at the TV, breaking the third TV set they had bought that week. _"Argh! 900 channels and nothing to watch!" _ he growled angrily. "That's just it!" He jumped off of the couch and proclaimed boldly, "I'm going to do something evil today!" He put on his jacket and called up the stairs, "Ryou! I'm leaving! I'm going to put a good crime story on the news. Keep on the watch, okay?"

He was answered with very loud and off-key electric guitar playing that nearly blew up his eardrums. _"Oww! What in bloody…! _ Ryou! What the Ra's name is that horrible racket! Are you trying to make me go deaf!"

Upon response, Ryou came to the top of the stairs wearing a punk rocker outfit with his hair spiked up.

"Ryou! What in bloody heck! What kind of crazy shenanigan is this!"

Ryou simply struck an out-of-tune chord on his guitar. "Ahh! Can you dig it?" he shouted over the noise.

"I'm serious, Ryou!" Bakura shouted, covering his ears. "You're starting to scare me. What kind of crazy idea has crossed your mind this time?"

Ryou stopped playing. "Bakura, I've decided to become a rock star!"

"_A rock star!" _ Bakura shouted. "You can't be no bloody rock star! You don't even have a band! AND YOU CAN'T PLAY! And we all know how horrible your singing is."

"I can too play!" Ryou argued. "And you're just jealous of my singing. I sound like Sting, and you know it! And I do too have a band!"

"You do **not** sound like Sting!" Bakura shouted back in frenzied anger. "And I've not seen no bloody band."

"Yeah, I've got a band."

"Yeah? Who's in it?"

"Marik, Yugi, and Amelda."

"…" Bakura stared at his counterpart. He could not believe what he was hearing. "That's it…" he finally sighed. "Heard enough. I'm out of here."

The doorbell rang. "Ah! That's my band right there!" Ryou said as he went to answer the door. Sure enough, Marik Ishtar, Yugi Mutoh, and Amelda who apparently doesn't have a surname, were standing in the doorway.

"Hey there, Bakura!" Yugi said. "So, did we figure out who's playing what?"

"Yep!" Ryou said. "And since I'm the leader, and if you don't like the instrument I stuck you with…tough. Deal with it or quit, you can all be easily replaced."

Bakura stared in disbelief. Yep, his hikari was getting quite a bit of an ego.

"So, spill already," Amelda said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Alright. Yugi, you play the drums, Marik, since you already play the piano, you'll play the keyboard…"

"But, I hate the piano!" Marik shouted in rejection.

"You know, I can always have Varon take your place…" Ryou said as he pulled out his sheet and began to cross Marik's name off.

"ALRIGHT, ALREADY! I'LL DO IT! SHEESH!"

"I thought so. And Amelda, you'll play the electric bass."

"But, I don't know anything about the bass!"

"It's quite a simple instrument. You can learn it in 5 hours."

"But I can't read music that well! I wanna be the drummer!"

"No! Yugi's the drummer, and if you don't like it, you don't have to be a part of **MY** band. Kaiba can take your place. I hear he plays the bass quite well…"

"Alright, I'll do it!" Amelda replied quickly. He didn't like Kaiba much because of what happened to his brother Miruko (though that had nothing to do with Seto at all), and didn't want him taking his place and his chance to be famous.

Bakura couldn't believe that Ryou was serious about this rock band thing. He had just about had enough of this. He picked up his keys from the table and slammed the door behind him. _This is blinkin' outrageous…! _ he thought as he stormed down the street. In his angered frenzy, he nearly bowled over Katsuya Jounouchi.

"Hey, watch where yer walkin' why doncha!" he shouted.

"Look you, I'm already in a bad mood, so if you don't want to spend the afternoon in the Shadow Realm…!"

"Ack! Bakura!"

"Oh. Hi, Jounouchi. It's just you. Thank goodness you're still your normal self. Did you know that Ryou, Marik, Yugi, and Amelda are forming a rock band!"

"Yeah, I knew…" Jou replied casually. "Actually, I don't feel like my normal self."

"…What are you talking about?" Bakura said, in a state of shock. His eyes were glazed with a hint of fear.

"Well, I was bored earlier today, so I pulled out some paper and started writing out complex math problems. And I understood them! I…I think I got smart somehow!"

Bakura screamed. This couldn't be. Jounouchi smart?

"So, I've decided…" Jou started, "…to go to college and become an architect!"

Bakura screamed some more. His mouth was hanging wide open. He couldn't believe this. First, Ryou gets a rock band, and now, Jounouchi becomes smart.

_God help me!_ Bakura thought in a frenzied panic. _I'm in the Twilight Zone!_

End Chapter One!

So, whaddya think? Crazy, huh? Yeah. Totally wild.

Well, guess what? It gets crazier from here! Stick around; the craziness has only just begun.

Please review! (No Flames Allowed) Ja ne!


	2. In the Twilight Zone

By Hikaru Hayashi

So, this one might be a little too crazy for some people, huh? That's just fine. I will continue to update just the same.

To shadowkiller12: "Wow" doesn't tell me anything. I'm not sure if it's a "wow" good or a "wow" bad. But, thanks for the review anyway.

To Magicman/Smokegirl: You're right. Poor Bakura. It hasn't been his week…and it's only gonna get worse….heh, heh…

Disclaimer note: I own nothing, blast it all!

A'ight, let's go.

Chapter 2: In the Twilight Zone 

"Jounouchi the Nerd and Otogi the Dancer"

"I don't believe this!" Bakura shouted. "Jounouchi! You can't be smart! It's not you!"

"I know that, awright? Like, I wanna be smart," he replied. "I don' know how it happened, it just did. So I figured I'd make the most of it!"

"I don't believe this…" Bakura repeated, not in disbelief this time, but in denial, as he plopped down on a random park bench. "This just can't be…"

Just then, Yugi and Ryou walked up to them. "Hey Jou! I've been looking for you. So, how didja make out on that test? I'm pretty sure I flunked badly!"

"Actually, Yug, I think I passed with flying colors!"

"What?"

"Tell me about it!" Ryou chuckled. "Jounouchi couldn't pass an exam to save his life!"

"Well, I did," Jou shot. "So there, in your face Mr. Rock Star. By the way, Yug, have you sprouted? You look a bit taller…"

Bakura looked at Yugi. It was true. He looked much taller. He was about as tall as Yami now! _Great…what's next? Kaiba shrinks? _

"Hey guys!" Came the voice of Ryuji Otogi. The gang looked at him.

Bakura screamed bloody murder. Otogi was wearing a ballet tutu and tights. _Good Lord in Heaven! This **is** the Twilight Zone! _

Jou snickered. "Smnn! Yo, Devlin! What's with the tutu!"

"Well, you'd never believe it," Otogi started, "but I've decided to become a ballet dancer!"

_I believe it! _ Bakura thought, putting his hand on his forehead. "You know, you don't have to wear the tutu…"

"I know," Otogi replied. "But, it's rather comfy, actually."

Bakura fell over anime-style. _"Jesus Christ, Otogi!"_ he shouted. "You're out of your blinkin' mind!" He had had just about enough of this nonsense.

"No, I'm not," Otogi answered simply. "I really wanna be a ballet dancer."

"_Oh my god!"_ Bakura shouted. He was embarrassed for all of them. He felt like running away and leaving the country. Where would be nice? He had always wanted live in San Francisco. Maybe he could move to America…**and never come back.** No, that would be a bit too harsh. Besides, Ryou would pound him.

"Hey, guys, did you know that 196/92√4?" Jounouchi blurted out randomly.

Everyone stared at him. Bakura fell over anime-style again. _Heaven help us…!_

"What the heck does that mean?" Yugi asked confusedly.

"It's two, morons…" came a weak-sounding familiar voice from behind them. Bakura turned around.

On the park bench right behind him facing in the opposite direction was a figure sprawled out and kind of sick looking. Bakura was shocked at what he saw. "…Uh..!…Kaiba…?"

The figure looked up, his face was pale and he had circles under his eyes, but it was indeed Yugi's rival, Seto Kaiba, the young CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

"Gosh, Kaiba! You look terrible!" Yugi said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious!" Seto replied sarcastically. "Yes, I feel like crap."

"I'm sorry, Kaiba," Otogi said as he felt Seto's forehead. "Well, you don't have a temperature or anything."

Seto slapped Otogi's hand away. "Touch me one more time, tutu-boy, and I'll…!…" Before he got the chance to finish his sentence, he jumped up, slapped his hand across his mouth and gagged.

"Uh…Kaiba? Are you feeling alright?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"Oh!…I think I'm gonna puke…!" Seto moaned. He did just that.

"Yikes!" Otogi shrieked as he jumped back. "Next time, warn me before you do that! I'll get you a trash can next time."

"Um, he did warn you…" Bakura said, amused that Kaiba would be so sick.

"Oh, Kaiba…" Yugi sighed. He felt a bit sorry for his old rival.

"Well, Yugi, we had better get back to the band! Practice makes perfect, you know," Ryou said, dragging Yugi away. "Besides, our first show is the talent show at school and that's 2 weeks from now!"

"Okay…Bye Kaiba! I hope you feel better!" Yugi called as he was being literally dragged away.

Seto looked up weakly. He was shivering. "I-I don't feel well at all…take me home, Bakura…" he stammered.

"Oh, alright…" Bakura sighed as he helped Seto to his feet. They walked towards his limo, which had just pulled up. Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's little brother, jumped out of the back seat.

"There you are, Nii-sama!" He shouted. "You had me scared to death! I've been looking all over for you and…what happened? You look terrible, Nii-sama!"

"Stand back, shrimp. I'm helping your brother into the car, and you're in the way."

"Fine. Don't be so mean, Bakura!" Mokuba snapped.

Seto gagged again.

"Hey!" Bakura said. "You okay? Are you going to throw up here or in the limo?"

"I think…both…" Seto muttered.

"Good grief…" Bakura sighed as he slammed his hand on his forehead.

Meanwhile…from behind a tree…someone was watching the whole thing.

"So…Bakura's forming a rock band, eh?" Said the hidden figure that appeared to be Anzu Mazaki. Her tone of voice changed. "I don't like rock music!" She growled angrily. "I'll make sure his little band never gets off the ground…nya ha hah…sorry, little Anzu, but I'm going to have to dispose of your little friends once more…"

A voice from within her: "No! It can't be! You can't be back! Bakura got rid of you! Leave me alone! Get out of my body! Bakura! Yugi! Help!"

"Shut up!" The evil voice growled.

"Nooooooooooooo…Yuuuugiiiiiiiiiiiiii…" Cried Anzu as she went sailing through a whirling vortex.

"That snippy little tomb robber and that little shrimp won't be helping you out again! And as for that pathetic excuse of a Pharaoh…well…heh, heh…" The evil being within Anzu said upon taking control of her body. She stepped out of the shadows. "Evil will emerge triumphant once again! Domino City has forgotten my name, but I'll make sure that Ryou Bakura never forgets the name Anzu-Battousai! Nya aha ha ha hah!"

End Chapter Two!

And so, obviously, Anzu-Battousai has returned! If you thought things were crazy before, I'm warning you that they're about to get even crazier.

With this, we close this chapter. **Continue reading at your own digression. ** And remember, you have been warned!

Review please! (No flames please. I know it's crazy, but that's my intention. Not a flame or the flamer gets flamed!) Ja ne!


End file.
